


New Years Lights

by lukelemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fanart, Kinky, M/M, Reed1700 - Freeform, Rope Bondage, for sure, they fucked after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/pseuds/lukelemon
Summary: A triptych I made for New Years about three idiots who don't know what christmas lights are for.





	New Years Lights




End file.
